


Back From Hell

by cchloeewatson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchloeewatson/pseuds/cchloeewatson
Summary: Lucifer has returned from his kingdom and is in search for the love of his life. When he arrives at Chloe Decker's apartment, she thinks she's having a dream. That is, until her daughter sees the same thing.





	Back From Hell

Chloe Decker sat on her couch, a glass of wine in one hand and the other propping her head up. Her knees were curled up underneath her, dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a white shirt. In front of her lay a black, wrinkled dress shirt-one she was sure was Lucifer's but her brain hadn't been the best in the past year. Lucifer had been the man she truly loved, the one she wanted, but he left her to take care of his kingdom, Hell. 

Her daughter, Trixie, was in her room half-asleep. She was old enough and smart enough to understand that her mother was devastated and sad. What she didn't know was why Lucifer left but she hoped the two were still close. Trixie couldn't bear losing Lucifer. The young girl shuffled in her bed, pulling the blankets tighter to her when she heard a quiet sniffle come from the living room. She wanted Lucifer back and she wanted her mom happy again. 

A silent tear fell down Chloe's eyes and onto her cheek. She had sobbed enough in the first few months and now resorted to simply letting the tears fall freely, never protesting their path down her face. Images of those intimate moments she had shared with Lucifer flashed in her mind. The kisses they share were few but held so much deep love. A love she didn't realize she had until it was too late. But she held onto those three words that he said back to her. It wasn't an unrequited love. It was just a love between a religious, cosmic being and a human. A simple human. 

\--

Lucifer folded his wings, hiding them away from prying human eyes. He straightened his suit jacket, and adjusted the cuffs before walking into his penthouse. It was the same as it had been when he left, though it was missing the one thing that he had left behind. The detective was no longer on the balcony where he left her. He moved into the bedroom and found his bed in a tangled mess, one it had certainly not been in before. His closet doors were open and he noticed a few shirts missing. A ring of his he once kept in its case at the top of the closet was now missing. Had he not had any previous context, he would've thought he'd been robbed.

But he knew where the shirts and the ring were. And he knew he had to go see Chloe. He wasn't sure if she'd be living in the same spot so he only had luck that she'd be in her apartment. It was late at night but he knew Chloe would probably be awake. With quick movements, he fixed his tussled hair, grabbed the keys to his beloved Corvette, and went down to the parking garage, not bothering to stop at the nightclub he was once so proud of. 

Speeding off and down through Los Angeles, only one thought filled his mind. Chloe. 

\--

Chloe's head turned at the sound of footsteps passing by her front door but turned back once they completely passed by. She knew it couldn't be him but she still had a little hope left in her. She looked to Trixie's room and wondered if she'd ever tell her the truth about Lucifer. Definitely not now, but maybe later in her life. She watched as the young girl turned again in her sleep, cuddling closer to her pillow. 

With a sigh, she sat her wine glass on the coffee table and pushed herself up from the couch. She picked up the shirt and held it in her hand. Another tear fell down as she brought it to her nose and the familiar scent of his cologne wafted into her nose. Though, when she took the shirt away, the smell lingered. And she continued to smell it, except it had gotten stronger. She shook her head and made her way into the kitchen. 

"Detective."

Chloe's head shot around at the sound of the deep, British voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a year. At her front door stood Lucifer with wind-swept hair and a disheveled suit. She blinked once but his body didn't go away.

"N-No," she mumbled, backing away.

Lucifer watched with deep, serious eyes as she backed away, eyes wide. 

"I-I'm dreaming. I'm hallucinating," she said, shaking her head. She went to turn away and continue into her bedroom but Lucifer had grabbed onto her arm. "A really, vivid dream. S-Sleep paralysis." She kept mumbling excuses and logical ways for her to be seeing Lucifer. She had surely dreamt about this for a while now but it had never been this realistic. His warm hand was a delightful sensation on her rather cold body but it wasn't real and she couldn't be drawn to something so wonderful but wake up to a lonely and cold bed. 

"It's me, I promise," Lucifer told her, speaking in a soft tone so not to potentially scare the woman. He figured she'd be confused, frightened maybe. But she was now thinking she was imagining him standing before her.

Very quickly, the soft pads of feet broke the silence in the room as Trixie came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mom?" She mumbled, looking for Chloe. That was until her eyes met Lucifer's own. Excitement filled the little girl. "Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!" She yelled, running up to the man. A soft smile came to his face while a confused look came to Chloe's. 

"Hi, offspring," he said awkwardly, picking up the little girl with ease. She tightly wound her arms around his neck as Lucifer wrapped his own around hers. He had been in the cold depths of Hell, a place where he was shown no love, for too long. What had been a year for those he loved on Earth, it had been decades for him. In that time, the demons were back in shape and Hell was back to its former glory. Everyone showed him respect and devotion but nobody showed him the love and affection he missed so dearly. With that, he closed his eyes, taking in the love and warmth radiating from the little Decker.

Chloe stood there in astonishment, not sure whether to faint, pull Trixie away, or to fall into his arms. She was relatively sure that this was no longer a dream seeing as her own daughter saw him as well. Though, just to be sure, she pinched herself and blinked. He was still there, and Trixie was still in his arms. 

"Lucifer," she breathed out, stepping closer. He opened up his eyes and set the girl down. With a few steps, the two were standing face to face. Chloe's hand reached out to his chest where she splayed her fingers across the soft material. Trixie leaned back on the couch, watching as her mother and Lucifer reconnected after a year. Hesitantly, Lucifer placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her closer.

The two met for the first time in what seemed like an eternity and kissed, lips moving together in a blissful harmony. They forgot about everything that had happened. The influences Hell had on Lucifer slept away from him like sand being swept into the ocean. Chloe's nights spent crying, dazed with sadness faded away. All that mattered were the two of them, together. 

Trixie, wanting to be close to the two of them, moved herself in between them, pulling them in for a hug. Lucifer chuckled and wrapped his arms around two of his favorite girls, happy to be reunited.


End file.
